In a conventional contact center, every call may be handled in a uniform manner according to a static rule, such as first-in first-out. That is, when a call is received that call may automatically be routed to the shortest queue. On its face, such rigid routing rules may seem like a fair way to treat all callers.
By treating every caller according to a set of rigid rules, however, some callers may be forced to wait longer than necessary to begin an interaction and have their issue resolved. Thus there is a need for new methods to manage communications in a contact center.